Samson
by SukSeonBae09
Summary: [Shindou Takuto x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

You are an amazing person, people loves and idolizes you because you are cool and pretty. You love music, you are a vocalist/keyboard but sometimes you play the guitar in your band in Raimon Jr High.

~SCHOOL STADIUM

There is not a single word in the whole world  
That could describe the hurt  
The dullest knife just sawing back and forth  
And ripping through the softest skin there ever was

How were you to know?  
Oh, how were you to know?

And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before

Love happens all the time  
To people who aren't kind  
And heroes who are blind  
Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes  
Who wants an awkward silent mystery?

How were you to know?  
Well, how were you to know-oh-oh?

And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before

For all the air that's in your lungs  
For all the joy that is to come  
For all the things that you're alive to feel  
Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal

Oh, how were you to know? (How were you to know?)  
Oh, how were you to know?

And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before

"Thank you!" You and your band bowed then the crowd were clapping.

You were about to go to your classroom but suddenly you stopped in front of the soccer field...

"SHINDOU-san!" The pink haired guy shouted and passed the ball to Shindou. That guy was Kirino Ranmaru.

"Fortissimo!" Shindou used his hissatsu technique to gain a goal.

"Wow so it's true that Shindou-san is really good at soccer." You said with impressed look.

You waited and watched the morning practice match. The match was finally over and the members were going to the club room to change their clothes and...

"SHINDOU!" You called.

"L/N? What are you doing here and can I help you? He asked in confused look.

" Oh no! Nothing at all. I watched your game and I am so surprised that you are not just smart but also good in soccer. Soooooooo Amazing!" You said with amazed tone.

"Okay!" He said seriously then walked out.

"Hmmp... Snobbish!" You whispered disappointedly.

~IN CLASSROOM

You were already on your sit at the back beside the windowpane and Shindou and Kirino walked in to your classroom.

"L/N-chan" A girl with two braided chestnut hair approached you. "Don't you think that Shin-sama is so cool?" She giggled.

"I don't know!"

"Ok!" Akane said with disappointed voice.

You stared at Shindou. "Cool indeed! smart and handsome too and..." You thought and smiled. "MEANIE!" You whisperred and suddenly you changed your expression with irritated look.

Shindou accidentally looked at you seriously and both of you were starring to each other like you were having a starring contest. After a few seconds, you looked through the window because you can't take it any more and feel like exploding.

"Hmp! I will never be close to him." You complained.

The class has started and your teacher explained that you have a report by partner because 47% in your class failed the last exams.

"So it's a deal. Now I will partner you."

"I hope it's not him, I'm just gonna cry if he's my partner." You whispered.

The teacher started to partner you and suddenly...

"Shindou and L/N!"

.

.

.

.

.  
"EH? Tss... Geez!" You rolled your eyes and just looked outside. Shindou looked at you and doesn't seems have any care whoever be his partner. Such a calm person.

~TIME SKIP/AFTER CLASS~

"l/N! Let's do it in my house , my parent's aren't home so no one will disurb us."

"Ok. WHAT? DO WHAT? AREN'T WE SO SO SO SO SO YOUNG FOR THAT?"

"WHAT? NO! HEY L-L/N! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? DON'T THINK SO DIRTY! WE WILL JUST DO THE ASSIGNMENT IN MY HOUSE!" Both of you blushed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! Let's go."

You two walked together to his house for your assignment and no one seems to break the ice. Finally, you reached his house.

"WOOOW! Is this your house? No wait! This is castle! I-I shall call you Prince Takuto."

"You don't have to call me that." He smiled and you blushed.

"Did you just smiled?"

"Nope I did not!" You pinched his face.

"Yes you did! I like it! that's the first time that I seen you smile." You smiled at him and made him blushed a bit.

"Ehem! We should go in."

"Oh yeah! haha!"

Both of you went to his room and you saw a piano at the boundary of his room.

"You play piano?" You asked.

"Yes!" He replied calmly.

"Wow! so can you play for me after the assignment?"

"Sure!" He replied calmly again.

Your assignment was already done and...

"Shindou!" You called while playing on his piano. "Come here! play something nice!" You requested. Shindou came and sit beside you and starting playing a piece. You were shocked because you've kinda know the piece. No it's not a piece it's actually a song, that song was your most favorite and memorable. You sang on the chorus part.

"You are my sweetest downfall...

Shindou looked at you but keeps playing the piano...

I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first..."


	2. Samson Chapter 2

"I see! So you know that song too..." Shindou said.

"Yes! That song is my favorite and..." Your tears were falling through your cheeks.

"Hey! is there something wrong? You can tell me." He said with worried face.

"It's just the song... When I sing this song, I always remember my mother because she's a good teacher in music, she's good at singing and playing instruments too and she let me taught this song before she died." And you've started crying.

"This song taught this to me too by a girl, she somehow's remind me of her."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Her name was (mother's name you want)."

"Th-that's my mother!" You said in shocked and your tears were still falling but Shindou wipped your tears and hugged you.

"She told me before that she had a beautiful daughter but I never knew that it was you." He was still hugging you. "Don't cry now! From now on, I will be your friend and I will protect you. I promise!" He said.

"Thank you! Takuto!" You hugged him back.

After a year, both of you become really good friends but both of your feelings to each other were increaisng and some of your schoolmates and classmates thought that you were sweethearts because you were so close and compatible to each other.

"F/N! I think that pop/rock doesn't suits you, your voice is so sweet."

"I know! but when I sing some folk and mellow song, I just feal lonely."

"I understand!" Takuto smiled."Hey! I have to go now. Bye!"

Shindou left you behind inside the classroom, and seems he's up with something.

"I wonder if he likes someone..." You thought it very deeply because you're so in love with him though you donn't know how to say it to him.

~Shindou's point of view~

Shindou was in his room with Kirino...

"Kirino! I don't know what to do anymore. She seem's not happy with me anymore." He looked down.

"Try to confess to her!" Kirino aggressively suggested.

"What?"

"Just stick to my plan ok?"

"ok!"

~THE NEXT DAY~

You wonder why Shindou didn't go to school with you today, he didn't even attended the practice and you were shocked that Kirino didn't practiced too so you thought that they were together, you don't even know where they were so you straight ahead inside your classroom but there were still no one in there but you just sitted with your sit at the back and felt lonely...  
There was a boy who went inside and walked towards you, he handled a guitar then he started strumming it and sang...

"I m, I m good at wasting time,

You are shocked and you thought that this guy likes you...

I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you re not asking,  
But I m trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love you when you say my name.

You are just looking at him with confused look and you saw a line of guys and eachof them has one red roses and they walked towards you...

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there s a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.

"Wait you are my classmates, what are they doing?"

I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing Introducing me!

They were giving you the roses one by one...

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.

I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars And superheroes And cheques with lots of zeroes on em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

After the boys, girls were walking in line too and each of them has cardboards...

If you wanna know, here it goes.

Gonna tell you there s a part of me that shows,

If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing Introducing me!

Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there s a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing Introducing me!

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
Do do do do Introducing me!"

After the song, You saw Shindou and walked towards you. You were about to cry because you thought that the guy who were singing lately was the one who's confessing but when Shindou reached in front of you, he gave you the last red rose and...

"F/N! I can't help my feeling for you anymore..." You were shocked.

"WHAT?"

"F/N I liked you when I met you before, but now... I Love You! So will you be my girlfriend?" The girls raised their cardboard that writes "W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-B-E-M-Y-G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D-?".He knelt down in front of you and held your right hand and kissed it. The girls were hoity-toity and started to shriek... You were shocked, you were about to give up and lose hope but now all you can do was to hugged him.

"Yes! of course! I will! I will!I love you too!" Shindou stood up and and kissed your lips, you kissed back too and after a seconds you broke the kiss. Girls were shrieking like crazy after that sweet kiss. Shindou pulled you and went at the rooftop.

"L/N!" He kissed your forehead, your cheeks, your nose and lastly, he kissed your lips so passionatly like nothing can break your kiss...You felt his toungue and you open your mouth so his toungue can met yours. Your tounges were dancing and swirling, and the both of you had a sexy kissing. And then you broke apart to take up some air.

"Shindou! I love you!"

"I love you too!" and you hugged each other.

~END~

**The songs that I used were Hate to see you heartbreak(Paramore), Samson(Regina Spector and Introducing me(Nick Jonas). And thank you for readind, I hope you liked it :D**

**P.S give some reviews :DDDD**


End file.
